1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsuled article vending machine for selling a commodity such as a toy enclosed in a spherical capsule.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capsuled article vending machine is targeted mainly at juveniles. Accordingly it is designed for inserting a coin and dispensing an article enclosed in a capsule in exchange for the coin. Such capsuled article vending machine is provided with a capsule container at an upper portion thereof and a capsule dispensing unit at a lower portion thereof.
A purchaser inserts a coin and then rotates a handle. The capsuled article vending machine lets the purchaser rotate the handle only once with a clicking sound, and dispenses an article enclosed in a capsule when the rotating action is completed. Through such procedure, the capsuled article vending machine gives the purchaser an expectative sensation on which of those articles shown in the capsule container will be delivered. On the part of the purchaser, he or she expands the expectation with an auditory stimulation by the clicking sound under an actual feeling of operating the machine by his/her own hand.
However a conventional capsuled article vending machine is designed for selling an inexpensive article since its main target is young people. Therefore it is not suitable for selling an expensive article.
It might be possible to sell an expensive article, by setting the vending machine to receive a plurality of coins. However it is troublesome for a purchaser to insert a plurality of coins. In addition, the capsuled article vending machine has to have a more complicated structure in order to receive a plurality of coins.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a capsuled article vending machine to be operated by insertion of a monetary bill.
It is another object of the invention to provide a capsuled article vending machine to be operated by insertion of a monetary bill, maintaining the function for producing auditory stimulation, which is an advantage of the coin-operated capsuled article vending machine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a capsuled article vending machine to be operated by insertion of a monetary bill, maintaining the function of producing tactile feeling from operating the machine the purchase him/herself.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a capsuled article vending machine to be operated by insertion of a monetary bill that can prevent an erroneous dispensing operation that may be caused by a purchaser's article dispensing operation.